Tajemnica Portretu
by kasamiya
Summary: Minęło 16 lat od pokonania Lorda Voldemorta oraz jego śmierciożerców, teraz pojawiło się inne zagrożenie, niszczące Hogwart od środka...
1. Chapter 1

Był ciepły wrześniowy poranek, już od wschodu słońca panowała duchota zwiastująca burze. Pewien ciemnowłosy chłopak próbował przedostać się przez tłum podróżnych znajdujących się na King's Cross, pchał przed sobą wózek z kufrem i klatką, w której wesoło pohukiwała sowa uralska o imieniu Airut. Kasamatsu Yukio, bo tak się nazywał brunet, dziś miał zacząć siódmy rok nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Nareszcie dostał się na odpowiednie miejsce. Rozejrzał po ludziach, czy nikt na niego nie patrzy i wbiegł w barierkę pomiędzy peronem 9, a 10, po czym przeszedł na drugą stronę, gdzie czekał Expres Hoogwart. Było pewno ludzi, a pod nogami przebiegały koty i szczury. Zewsząd słychać było rozmowy. Przez okna było widać, że niektóre przedziały są już zajęte.

-Jak ja nienawidzę tłumów- mruknął pod nosem i poszedł w stronę pociągu. Gdy znalazł się w środku to zaczął się przeciskać przed kolejny tłok. Nareszcie znalazł przedział, w którym siedzieli Aida, Moriyama, Reo. Dziewczyna siedziała przy oknie i zapisywała coś na kawałku pergaminu, mrucząc pod nosem, podczas gdy pozostała dwójka rozmawiała i co jakiś czas chichotała bardzo po męsku. Kasamatsu usiadł na przeciwko Riko. Pociąg ruszył.

-Co robisz?- Zapytał, patrząc na pergamin

-Rozpisuje plan treningów na to półrocze. Tak wiem, powinnam się tym zając w domu i nawet zrobiłam jeden, ale potem sobie przypomniałam, że nie uwzględniłam sprawdzianów...Ja się nie nadaję na kapitana, ty nim powinieneś być. Jak dojedziemy do Hogwartu i pójdziemy do Gracia'i i może to zmieni.

-Aida uspokój się. Nie poznaje cię, o taką panikę mógłbym podejrzewać każdego, ale nie ciebie. Będziesz najlepszym kapitanem jakiego miał Gryffindor- Powiedział szczerze Kasamatsu.- Wiesz jakie są zmiany w innych drużynach?

-Największe ubytki w tym roku mają chyba Krukoni, kto im został ze starego składu? Miyaji, Midorima, Seto i Hyuuga, on, z tego co wiem, będzie teraz kapitanem. Puchonom brakuje tylko jednego ścigającego, a kapitanem będzie Kiyoshi. U Ślizgonów jest cały skład tylko kapitan się zmienia na Akashiego

-Akashi?! Przecież to szczeniak- Oburzył się- Kapitanem powinien być ktoś z siódmej klasy, a propos szczeniaków, gdzie jest Kise?- Moriyama i Reo momentalnie przerwali swoją paplaninę. Kasamatsu zdążył się przez sześć lat przyzwyczaić do tego, że nieustannie biega za nim o rok młodszy Gryfon, zazwyczaj już w pociągu się do niego przyczepiał.

-To ty nie wiesz?- Zdziwił się Reo i spojrzał na Moriyamę

-Czego znowu nie wiem?- Warknął niebieskooki

-W sumie nie wiem, czy Ci to powinienem mówić- Powiedział Mibuchi patrząc na Moriyamę

-Jestem jego najlepszym przyjacielem ja mu to powiem- Odezwał się Yoshitaka- Pamiętasz jak w zeszłym roku Kise poprosił Cię o korepetycje do SUMów, a ty powiedziałeś, że nie masz czasu? On poszedł wtedy do Midorimy, żeby mu pomógł i oni zaczęli się naprawdę dobrze dogadywać. Teraz jak szukałem przedziału to widziałem jak siedzi razem z Krukonami. Naprawdę mi przykro, zwłaszcza, że mieliście się ku sobie…

-Hę...Co masz namyśli mówiąc, że mieliśmy się ku sobie?! Zapamiętajcie na zawsze ja i on nigdy ze sobą nie kręciliśmy, to są tylko wasze chore urojenia!- Krzyknął Kasamatsu

-No w sumie masz racje. Kise i Midorima bardziej do siebie pasują- Wtrącił się Reo- Krukon i Gryfon, dwie różne drużyny. Powinni być wrogami, a jednak...Kise niszczy skorupę tsundere- Zwrócił się do Moriyamy- Tylko sobie wyobraź jak podczas finałowego meczu Midorima chcę wygrać, ale wie, że Kise też pragnie zwycięstwa, więc postanawia doprowadzić Krukonów do przegranej dla swojego ukochanego i wtedy...

-Wygramy ze Ravenclaw bez puszczania się Kise- Warknęła Riko

Reszta podróży minęła im normalnie. Żadne z nich nie przypuszczało, że ten rok zmieni wszystko, a w czerwcu będą żegnać na zawsze kogoś z tego przedziału.


	2. Chapter 2

Tysiące świec unoszących się nad pięcioma stołami oświetlało Wielką Sale. Przed najmniejszym z nich stali pierwszoklasiści czekający na przydział. Gdy spojrzało się w górę, można było ujrzeć rozgwieżdżone niebo. Akashiego jednak nie interesował wygląd tego miejsca, a nawet Ceremonia Przydziału, która przecież tyle zmieniała. Spojrzenie jego dwukolorowych tęczówek przesuwało się z pozoru obojętnie po stole Gryffindoru. Wreszcie znalazł czego szukał. Chłopak siedział otoczony innymi gryfonami. Chyba poczuł, że ktoś go obserwuje, gdyż nagle odwrócił się lekko od przyjaciół i spojrzał Akashiemu prosto w oczy. Uśmiechnął się do niego prawie niezauważalnie, a ślizgon to odwzajemnił. Męczyło go to, że muszą się ukrywać, jednak rozumiał, czym jest to spowodowane. Pochodzili z dwóch różnych światów: on dziedzic jednego z najszlachetniejszych rodów w kraju, syn ministra magii, w przyszłości ma poślubić równie wysoko urodzoną kobietę, oraz gryfon z biednej, mugolskiej rodziny. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tym, co mógłby zrobić ojciec jego ukochanemu, gdyby się o nich dowiedział.

Kilka miejsc dalej dwie ślizgonki komentowały zmiany w drużynach.

-Słyszałaś kto jest nowym kapitanem gryfonów?- Zapytała Arabella odgarniając platynową grzywkę, by odsłonić ciemnobrązowe oczy.-Decha...Gryffindor musi być naprawdę zdesperowany skoro ma takich zawodników. Ciekawe dlaczego ją wybrali, przecież nie dla jej umiejętności.

-No nie wiem, może dla tego, że jej ojciec tu uczy- Podsunęła Araki z wrednym uśmiechem- Chociaż w sumie to mi jej żal, że nic nie potrafi. Jak ona sobie w życiu poradzi, głupie dziewczyny są zazwyczaj ładne, a ona nie...

-Ara-chan daj spokój- Odezwał się Takao po drugiej stronie stołu- Nie lubisz jej, bo jesteście do siebie bardzo podobne...

-Nikt Cię nie pytał o zdanie Kazunari- Warknęła Masako, jednak chłopak ją zignorował.

-A jeśli chodzi o jej umiejętności- kontynuował- Bello jesteś dobrym obrońcą, przypomnij mi ile punktów zdobyła Aida, bo nie mogłaś sobie z nią poradzić w zeszłym roku?

Obie dziewczyny wysłały mu mordercze spojrzenia, ale umilkły.

Gdy po uczcie prefekci odprowadzili do Pokojów Wspólnych reszta uczniów zaczęła się rozchodzić. Kagami jednak po opuszczeniu Wielkiej Sali nie poszedł dalej, tylko oparł się o ścianę i patrzył na wychodzących uczniów. Nagle ktoś szturchał go w ramie odwrócił się i ujrzał ciemnoskórego chłopaka.

-Idziesz Bakagami?- Zapytał Aomine

-Nie, idź sam. Ja muszę z kimś porozmawiać

-Jak sobie chcesz- Powiedział wzruszając ramionami, chwile później dołączył do tłumu w czarnych szatach z czerwonozłotymi krawatami.

Taiga stał tak dopóki nie ujrzał ostatniej grupy trzech ślizgonów wychodzących z sali. Ominęli go, nie zaszczycając go choćby spojrzeniem.

-Tatsuya- Krzyknął za nimi, gdy byli jakieś pięć metrów od niego. Zatrzymali się, środkowy chłopak odłączył się od pozostałej dwójki.

-Poczekajcie na mnie, to nie powinno potrwać długo- Powiedział do przyjaciół po czym ruszył w kierunku gryfona- Czego chcesz?- Zapytał jego głos nagle przesłał być łagodny, a stał się zimny.

-Ja...nie wiem od czego zacząć. Chodzi mi o tego chłopaka, który został poparzony pod koniec zeszłego roku na eliksirach. Wiem, że brałeś w tym udział. Ty i Ci twoi znajomi- Ostatnie słowo powiedział z wyraźną pogardą- Oni są niebezpieczni, powinieneś jak najszybciej zrezygnować. Idź z tym do Nijimury, albo najlepiej do dyrektora, zapewni Ci ochronę, a jak nie on to ja, w końcu jesteś my przyjaciółmi...

-Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi- Przerwał mu ostro- Nie jesteśmy nimi, odkąd poszedłeś do pierwszej klasy i trafiłeś do Gryffindoru. To ty się ode mnie odwróciłeś, bo co by pomyśleli inny gryfoni, gdyby zobaczyli, że rozmawiasz ze ślizgonem. Jeśli chodzi o ten wypadek to kretyn po prostu pomylił składniki, ale przecież nie można było się spodziewać czegoś innego po szlamie, prawda? No chyba, że masz jakieś dowody, że to ktoś ze Slytherinu, przecież chłopak nie wniósł żadnego oskarżenia- Spojrzał na niego wyczekująco- Nie masz? No ja w takim razie pójdę, bo ktoś na mnie czeka- Powiedział, po czym podszedł do dwóch ślizgonów i razem ruszyli w stronę lochów.

-Słyszeliście?- Zaczął Himuro, gdy się już trochę oddalili.

-Myślicie, że on coś wie?- Zapytał Izuki.

-Tylko podejrzewa-Zaczął Tatsuya- Nie znajdzie żadnych dowodów.

-A jak znajdzie? Oprócz niego będziemy mieli na głowie Aomine- Powiedział Furuhashi- Trzeba się go pozbyć, najlepiej będzie...

-Nie!- Przerwał mu Himuro.

-Nie wiedziałem, że ty taki sentymentalny- Prychnął Izuki.

-Tu nie chodzi o sentymenty. Znam go i wiem, że jak nic nie znajdzie, to się szybko znudzi...

Upewniwszy się, że współlokatorzy śpią, Akashi wymknął się z dormitorium, przeszedł przez pusty Pokój Wspólny i udał się na trzecie piętro, przespacerował korytarzem trzy razy. Pojawiły się przed nim drewniane drzwi, przez które przeszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Nagle poczuł, że ktoś obejmuje go w pasie od tyłu i całuje delikatnie skroń. Wiedział już, że jest w domu.


End file.
